Flip Side
by Kay Celestine
Summary: There's always another side to every story; everything she knew pointed to that. After all, her birth itself was unorthodox. For 14 years she was raised to not have a single thought about what wasn't said. But now, that's all coming to a screeching halt.


**Here's the deal, this story does, and will, contain swearing and other forms of suggestive language. So if you like your eyes to stay the pure things that they are, don't read. And if you do, don't even bother flaming me about the language, cause I will send your ass to hell. Capiche?**

**And also, really quick, this form of writing style will, I'm pretty sure of, only be used in this chapter... the rest of the story will be in third person. **

**So yeah, that's it. I hope you like it so far.**

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ own Percy Jackson or Thumbelina (which is briefly mentioned).**

**

* * *

**

**Flip Side**

**by. KayCelestine**

**.**

**.x Prologue x.**

* * *

There's a lot of things that piss me off; like Valentine's Day, stupid teachers, morons, tree-huggers... _you. _It's a really long list, so when people bother me about telling them about myself, I just usually say the things I don't _hate_ (notice how I didn't say "like"), because that list is usually shorter. I'm not some sort of whiny crybaby, so I'm not going to get personal and tell you my sob story. Yeah my life can be a bitch, but guess what, it's a bitch for other people too. That's another thing I hate, people who bitch and moan. Like seriously, take a number. Ever heard of that ever popular saying "Life's a bitch"? Well it's popular for a goddamn reason.

Yeah, so what? I'm a loner and I don't have much friends... and no, I don't cry into my pillow at night saying how _alone_ I am. For one thing, I like, no, _love_ being alone. It gives me breathing room you see; and not to mention, the less whining I have in my ear, the better... and I'm not talking for my sake here. You want me to let you in on a little secret? I purposely make myself unapproachable. You wouldn't believe how hard I worked to make my very presence scare the shit out of people... well, to be honest, it wasn't that hard. Scaring people, a handy little trait I inherited from my father. And no, my father is _not_ Hades or a child of Hades, or a grandchild of Hades. I may like the dark and inflict fear into everyone who sees me, but I am not related to that guy; well, not it that sense anyway.

The thing is, I don't inflict fear like Hades does... I simply let off this rebellious "fuck-with-me-and-you-die" sort of aura, not some princess of darkness aura. Personally, I hate Hades. If there is anyone who bitches and moans, it's him. Yes, we know that you got the short end of the stick. Yes, we know that you hate your job. And no, we could care less about you. God, he really pisses me off. Always whining... like freaking Demeter. It's a wonder they don't get along; they're always complaining about something. But I guess what people say is true, that people like them could never be friends. Too much competition for Number One Nuisance.

Well, speaking of that, I guess they both have a shitload of competition if you count the rest of the gods. I mean, my god, it's a good thing that you can't see them regularly... you would shoot yourself having to listen to them bicker over the smallest things... like ambrosia. Seriously? You're gods... you don't need to fight over food. That's just plain retarded. Unfortunately for me, I see them almost every goddamn day. Well I used to when I was little until my mother deemed me a loss hope and kicked me out to live with my dad. Happiest day of my life ever! She was another annoying thing. Her and her army of twelve year old girls.

Oh, so know the gears in your head are turning. Surprise! I'm the daughter of Artemis. Betcha didn't see that coming...

Which brings me to another thing that pisses me off... in fact, the mother of all things that piss me off. People like you. People who hear my title and immediately go and say "Emigod, Artemis broke her oath." Well guess what dumbass, she didn't.

I'm a goddess and if you brush up on your mythology, you would notice that just because your parent is a goddess, does not mean she pushed you out of her vagina. Take Aphrodite for example... she came out of the sea. Oh yeah, ever heard of brainchildren? Apply that concept to me. And better yet, what makes you think she loved my father, or even remotely liked him? She's a maiden goddess for a reason people, think before you say stupid shit.

But if you're really curious about my birth... well, I'll tell you this: I, along with my twin brother, randomly popped out of the earth in a gigantic rose. Yes, I popped out of the earth in a giant rose, kinda like Thumbalina. And no, we still don't know how or why that happened... it just did. A giant rose, try that on for size when it comes to humiliation.

Artemis, _the_ maiden goddess, was now looking down at two little babies sleeping in a rose. God, I would have payed big money to see the look on her face when that happened. But seeing that there was no rhyme or reason and she didn't break any vows (she was so relieved apparently), she had gladly welcomed us a blessing... well correction, me. My brother, male that he is, was sent off to Apollo. Heh, to this day you can still see the effects of that decision. My poor brother, scarred for life. Serves him right, the bastard.

Well to be honest, there was really no significant proof that we were her children... just the fact that we had her symbols as our birthmarks. So everyone on Olympus just took that as a sign and ran with it. But it was right, because we have inherited things from her, like our Persian looks for example and some of her abilities.

So now you're probably wondering about how we can possibly have a father. Well, no one knows either. All we know is that along with her signs, we also had his. Our father, because I know you're dying to find out, is Percy Jackson. Don't even bother speaking... I'm not in the mood to hear the stupid shit that comes out of your mouth. Yes, it's been like a hundred years since Kronos caused hell, and even though he didn't accept the whole god thing, they (Apollo) managed to trick him when he was 25 into taking the oath, or whatever you call it. Apparently my dad lost his shit when he found out, but that's a story for another time.

Which bring me back to the whole, no rhyme nor reason thing... we don't know, so you won't either. So don't ask any stupid questions like, "Why was Percy your dad?", because the only that thing was will result from that is me shoving your ass into the deep depths of Tartarus.

But another important thing is this, now that you know that I'm the daughter of Artemis, don't go making stupid assumptions like how I should only like girls and hate boys, or how I must be Xena incarnate, or some other stupid things like that. Listen closely, and listen carefully: just because she is my mother, does NOT mean that she is me. I am my own person. FYI, when gods have children, their children inherit some abilities and traits from them, not their personalities. We're people too, not their little clones.

And on that note, I hate girls... with a passion. And I actually enjoy the company of guys, in fact, all my friends have ever been guys. This was one of the main reasons my mom kicked me out of her little feminist club... I didn't hate guys, I sorta like make-up (normal amount, not like must-have-makeup), and I believe that you shouldn't ban all thing "feminine" because they were stereotyped, aka I told her (my mom) that the reason she hated guys so much, was because deep down she wanted to be one. Which was probably not true, but I was mad, so whatever. That was what got me kicked out. Thank god... I should've got pissed sooner.

So after living, no, putting up with her for fourteen years, I'm now with my dad and brother. Which brings me to my current predicament. Suddenly showing up on the doorstep, palace step or whatever, of the side of your family that you've seen once or twice in your life.

And yes, it is absolutely terrifying.

* * *

**So that's it for the prologue. I know that I should be focusing on my others stories (cough Love Is Illness), but I couldn't work on that until I got this out of my head. Like I said before, it had been in my head for months, so I guess it finally got tired of being in a corner and decided to make itself heard.**

**I made the prologue this way for two reasons: 1) this was the way it was in my head, and 2) I wanted to give an insight to her personality and her background. I wanted to get the whole birth thing out of the way so no one would think that Artemis broke her vow; because god, _that_ is annoying. **

**So like I said before, this style is only for this chapter and I'll be using third person from now on. I really hoped you liked the prologue.**

**And the usual, reviews are love, CC's are appreciated, and flames are accepted.  
**

**R&R, s'il vous plaît!**


End file.
